Leonardo Lancaster
'Leonardo Lancaster' Leonardo Lancaster (goes by the nickname Wolf) is a ladies man from Berry River. His appearance is long brown hair down to the shoulders, gray eyes, and a good looking face. Inside of the ring, he wears red wrestling shorts with "Lancaster" written on the back and on each side is a picture of a wolf. His ring entrance features him going out with one of his shirts on, standing on the apron, and taking the shirt off in a sexual way. Outside of the ring, he wears either a black or dark gray button up shirt and dark jeans. Both in and out of the ring, Wolf is always seen flirting with girls and girls swooning at him, making him the so-called "heartthrob" of Berry River. He likes to act sexy, but he can get pretty cocky and annoying too. However there is one girl that he always flirts with and that is Raven Wells. Raven hates his guts, but he will not stay away from her no matter how many times she rejects him. Wolf is also the type of kid that does bad stuff behind his parents' backs. There have been rumors that he takes girls out, has them drink alcohol without knowing it, and then has one-night stands with them. 'Wrestling Career' Wolf has been around since PCUW began, but wasn't used that much. He's mostly been in matches here and there and never really got a shot for any title until December at End of Days when he defeated David Williams for the television title. During the next few months he continued to hold the championship. At St.Valentine's Day Massacre, Wolf came out and distracted his crush Raven Wells during her "I Quit" match against Nazz. He kissed her and caused her to lose the match. On the first episode of March, Wolf was approached by Raven's cousin, Mandy, and was challenged to go against her for the TV title at Breaking Point. Two weeks later after the two had their contract signing, she slugged him. At Breaking Point, Mandy shocked everyone when she defeated Wolf to win the TV title, with a little help from Jonny 2x4 and Plank. On the fourth week of April, Mandy and Raven lost the women's tag team titles to the Flawless Girls after Wolf came down and distracted Raven. After the match, Mandy attacked Wolf outside of the ring. At Road to Glory, Wolf faced Mandy in a rematch and lost. On May Week 2, it was revealed Wolf kidnapped Raven and Mandy would only get her back if Mandy forfeited the TV title to him. The next three weeks Wolf played mind games on Mandy. At FInal Countdown, Mandy gave up the TV championship to get her cousin freed. After that however, Jonny 2x4 came out and knocked him out, challenging him a match for the TV championship at New Day. On June Week 4, Wolf lost his match against Robert Black after Jonny came out and intervered. At New Day, Wolf lost his Television title to Jonny 2x4. Right after New Day, Wolf started up a tag team with fellow DE mate Johnny Thunder called The Perfect Wolf Pack. The two faced Van and Corey for the tag team titles along with Ed and Asheel Din at Independence Day, but failed to capture the gold. However after insulting the champs, they got their rematch for Summerfest. Wolf's wrestling influences include Dolph Ziggler, X-Pac, Bobby Roode, Chris Jericho, Edge, and Cody Rhodes. 'Family' Wolf is the only child in his family. His parents think he behaves well since he does bad stuff behind their backs. Parents: Malcolm Lancaster (Dad), Angela Lancaster (Mom) Siblings: Linka Lancaster (Twin Sister) (These two were separated at birth and they just recently met for the first time.) 'Ring Names/Nicknames' *Wolf (called that by everyone except his family) *Wolfie (by friends) *Stalker (by Mandy, Raven, and other people that don't like him) 'Finishers' *The Wolf's Prey (The Cutter) *The Wolf's Bite (Anaconda Vise) 'Title Reigns' *2 Time PCUW Television Champion 'Entrance Music' *Sin With a Grin by Shinedown *Smoke and Mirrors by Jim Johnston (Cody Rhodes' current theme; The Perfect Wolf Pack's theme) *Immortal Theme by Dale Oliver (Immortal's theme; The Destiny Empire's theme) Category:PCUW OCs